finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter
Several installments in the Final Fantasy series utilize separating their storylines into Chapters. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X-2 Separated into 5 chapters: *'Chapter 1''' begins with Yuna's concert in Luca and ends with the Gullwings stealing the Awesome Sphere from Kilika Temple. It also serves as a re-introduction to the world of Spira, as the player is able to visit each location to learn what has changed since the end of Final Fantasy X. *'Chapter 2' begins with the revelation of Vegnagun and the player needing to decide whether to return the Awesome Sphere to New Yevon or the Youth League. It ends with the Gullwings being forced to fight Bahamut in the Bevelle Underground. *'Chapter 3' begins with the Gullwings having to defeat the Aeons at the Temples of Yevon. It ends with Yuna being thrown into the Farplane by Ixion and meeting Shuyin there for the first time. *'Chapter 4' revolves around planning a second concert performed by Yuna at the Thunder Plains, with most of the communication with other regions of Spira done through CommSpheres. It ends with Lenne's surprise emergence through the Songstress Dressphere during the concert. *'Chapter 5', being the final chapter, allows the player to attempt to complete Missions in order to achieve Episode Complete for all locations. It ends with the party traveling to the Farplane to defeat Shuyin and Vegnagun, restoring peace to Spira. ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Separated into 11 chapters. lol Boobies ( . ) ( . ) <333 Final Fantasy XIII Separated into 13 chapters: *'Chapter 1''' is set in Hanging Edge. Introduction to game and five main characters is made here. Basics of combat system and interaction with environment are also made. *'Chapter 2' is set in Pulse Vestige. Character travels through Vestige, eventually ending as l'Cie. *'Chapter 3' is set in Lake Bresha. Characters discover they gained magical powers. Party gets separated after finding crystallized Serah. Last main character is also introducted as "Woman" ("Mysterious Woman" in Datalog) in dialogue box. *'Chapter 4' is set in Vile Peaks. Party splits to two: one goes to Gapra Whitewood and the other one moves to Sunleth Waterscape. *'Chapter 5' is set in Gapra Whitewood. First party travels through the bio-engineered wood with the goal being Eden but first have to travel through Palumpolum. *'Chapter 6' is set in Sunleth Waterscape. Second party travels through the nature reserve toward Nautilus. *'Chapter 7' is set in Palumpolum. First party arrives and meets up with the other two main characters with the "Woman" being formerly introduced. *'Chapter 8' is set in Nautilus - "city of dreams". Second party arrives and attempts to escape capture but eventually fail. *'Chapter 9' is set on airship ''Palamecia''. First party goes to rescue the second party while the second party escapes and meets up with the first party. *'Chapter 10' is set in Fifth Ark. The party escapes the airship and arrives underneath Eden in a Pulse armory. *'Chapter 11' is set on Gran Pulse (Vallis Media, Archylte Steppe, Mah'habara Subterra, Taejin's Tower and Oerba). The party escapes Coccoon only to crash land on Pulse and travel to stop Barthandaulus. *'Chapter 12' is set in Eden. The party navigates through Pulse's capital, defeat the military leader, and arrives at the Fal'Cie Eden. *'Chapter 13' is set in Orphan's Cradle. The party travels through the cradle to stop Barthandaulus and Orphan and eventually do which causes Coccoon to crash into Pulse but two party members transform into Ragnarok to stop it and everyone on Coccoon leaves it to live on Pulse. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Separated into 4 chapters: *'Chapter 1: The Meager''' *'Chapter 2: The Manipulative and the Subservient' *'Chapter 3: The Valiant' *'Chapter 4: In the Name of Love' Category:Miscellaneous Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Final Fantasy XIII